Objectified Objects
Announcer: Hello, and welcome to Objectified Objects. I'm your host, the Announcer. In this 22 contestants will battle to win Dream Island, the island of luxury, and ONE MILLION P! P is the currency here and with 1,000,000 P a person will be very rich! The contestants will be the 20 BFDI contestants, plus Bow and Shield! There are no teams for this part of the contest Now our first contest is a race to the finish! Whoever gets to the finish line first wins immunity; everyone else is up for elimination. Go. Flower pops Bubble but Bubble is recovered using the URC Teleporter, which is a URC (Ultimate Recovery Center, an indestructible and more resistant MRC) that teleports a recovered contestant to their original position. Then everyone begins pushing other contestants to win more easily. Pen: Maybe I can use that oil I won earlier to make everyone slip! Pen puts the oil on the ground and everyone falls. But Teardrop manages to catch up and they both cross the finish line at the same time. Announcer: So Pen and Teardrop tied. We need a tie breaker. Then something appears in the sky. It is revealed to be N, the cohost. N can't talk and normally is nice to everyone, but when he hears someone mention tiebreakers or teams he draws his sword and begins attacking. N can also make recovery centres and he can use a magic megaphone to make speechless people communicate, including himself, and the megaphone speaks for itself and says what the person is thinking. Announcer: Alright, Pen and Teardrop are immune. Snowball and Woody are out. Episode 2 - Order and Chaos Announcer: In this contest, the competitors will make statements by comparing them to other things. For example, a contestant might say "BFDI is unfair". And N would say it's true, as he is the judge. NOTE FROM THE CREATOR: I also side with N, because of teams and rigged contests and tiebreakers, among other things. Announcer: An example of a lie would be "Contestant voting is fair" because N and the creator would think contestant voting causes unfair eliminations. We'll go in alphabetical order, so Blocky goes first. Blocky: I say Bubble is easy to destroy! N pulls out a green flag to say it's true, and the contestants continue like this, until only Bubble, Shield, Needle, and Golf Ball are left at the Final 4. Golf Ball: I say that my chances of winning this contest are 25%, and I have a 5% chance of winning overall and going home as a millionaire! NOTE FROM THE CREATOR: "Going home" can mean getting eliminated but I intended it to mean "leaving the show" but only after winning. N pulls out a green flag, and the challenge is over! Golf Ball is immune, and there will be a double elimination every episode! Viewers, vote off anyone, but voting ends 3 days from now! Objectified Objects episode 2.5: The Sudden-Death Battle Announcer: Welcome back to Objectified Objects! This is episode 2.5, not 3 yet, as we still need new tools for the next challenge! But we have important news. Since everyone got 0 votes, the UET rule would take everyone out and cancel the show, but instead, the person who got the most votes in previous episodes is out! We know Spongy is eliminated already, but we need to know SquashyGraperBFDI's least favorite object so we can eliminate one more person, so stand by for episode 3 of OBJECTIFIED OBJECTS! Objectified Objects 2.75: Sudden Death part 2 Announcer: So Spongy, Needle, and Bubble are out! The release date of episode 3 in still unknown so stay tuned for more OBJECTIFIED OBJECTS! Episode 3 - The Impossible Challenge At the start of the episode, Test Tube walks out onto the elimination area, but N finds her and begins speaking. "The last episode was a sudden death elimination! And Test Tube, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the set of II!" N rethinks what he says and lets Test Tube join the contest. NOTE: N is physically speechless but he buys tools that speak for him. Announcer: It's time for the challenge! Your contest is to survive for as long as you can without water, food, or sleep. It's the Impossible Challenge! If you quit, you're eliminated automatically! Go. After 2 days, everyone is very tired and due to not having any water for the past 50 hours, almost everyone is destroyed, but Test Tube drinks the liquid inside her to win the challenge do to being the last survivor in the challenge. NOTE: The liquid inside Test Tube is mostly water, according to that Over-Analyzation video. But N sees that as some sort of cheating and calls it a triple elimination. Vote off ANYONE! Voting ends 5 days from now. Objectified Objects Episode 4: The Mystery Host ???: For some reason, N was gone, So I'll take over and become the new host! With unfair challenges! But, since my master ran out of contest ideas, I'll use the ones in BFDI, that are SO UNFAIR! The contestants will quit and the show will be mine! (The contestants don't know who this unknown host is) ???: Contestants, it's CHALLENGE TIME! You all have to bake a cake, and I'll be the only judge for them! (Then everyone wonders what will happen, and if they'll be up for elimination. But N appears, destroying ??? in the process, and he says the contest will be the same.) (EPISODE IN PROGRESS) Episode 4.5: We report to you from Elimination Studios... ???: And now we have to say that Leafy got unexpectedly eliminated! Why is that if she is so nice? I want to know why someone eliminated Leafy! Episode 5: Battle of Fairness N: It's time for our next challenge! SWORDPLAY! Get your swords from this box and meet me inside Obsession Zero immediately! (Obsession Zero is N's boat.) (The contestants arrive at Obsession Zero, where N meets them.) N: This is a free-for-all! Everyone against everyone! Now GO! In the end It's down to Pencil and Match, who don't want to fight each other. N: It's a draw! Everyone's on UFE! NOTE FROM THE CREATOR: "on UFE" means "up for elimination." N: Voters, VOTE NOW! Episode 6: The Last Ending N: Contestants, contestants, contestants. What time is it? Leafy: Time for Cake at Stake? N: No, it's SCYTHE TIME! Meet me at elimination! At the Elimination Area... Leafy: Why did you bring your scythe to elimination? N: It's scythe time, so I obviously need a Scythe. All of you will be eliminated except one. That person gets the Dream Island, everyone else is off to TLC forever! And the safe person is... FIREY! It's SCYTHE TIME! N grabs his Scythe and swings it at the contestants in a circle, sending all of them except Firey to the TLC forever! N: I guess that's it for now. And Firey, enjoy your Dream Island. Match (in TLC): Like, yeah! Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity